only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Nelson Mandela House, Nyrere Estate, Peckham, London, SE15
Nelson Mandela House is the fictional towerblock on the fictional Nyrere Estate in the real life London district of Peckham, SE15. The Trotters flat is on the 12th floor and has housed members of the Trotter family since the towerblocks were built in 1960, save for 5 years from late 1996 to mid 2001 when the Trotters were millionaires before losing their money in true plonker style when their dodgy stock market crashed and they lost all their investments. As of 2014, the Trotters still live at their 12th floor flat. History Before the towerblock and its neighbouring towerblocks Zimbabwe House and Desmond Tutu House were built, the land had a huge ammunitions factory on it. That was demolished and construction of the towerblocks began in 1959. In June 1960, when the towerblocks were still being built, Joan Mavis Trotter applied to a flat there as she was pregnant. The towerblocks were completed in late summer 1960. 1960-1981 The towerblock opened in September 1960 and was originally called Sir Walter Raleigh House. As Joan Mavis Trotter was pregnant, she was entitled to apply for one of the flats. They were given a 12th floor flat with good views over London - more towerblocks. Joan died in 1964 after alcohol abuse and their flat was not as well looked after. 1981-1996 By 1981, the Trotters had lived at Nelson Mandela House for 20 years. As towerblocks are not really built to last, the exterior facade of the 20 year old towerblock was a bit dirty and worn by then. Grandad was about 75 in 1981, Del was 36 and Rodney 20. Their 12th floor flat was often full of nik naks and hookie gear, from tyres to Turkish raincoats and bootleg booze. By 1989, when Del moved Raquel Turner in, he smartened the flat up. The wall inbetween the balcony and the hallway to the bedrooms, magically expanded by about 2 feet circa 1989. The walls in the towerblock are quite thin, as commented in 1985 when Del said "These walls, they are paper thin". In 1993, Albert was woken up by a drunk Del singing, 12 floors below on the estate. In late 1996, Raquel's parents came to he flat to have a dinner. Antiques dealer James Turner saw a timepiece on the gas stove and was interested. He said it was a lesser watch, and could be the last Harrison watch that people have been searching for the past 300 years. If so then it could be worth a lot as Harrison was the best watchmaker ever. Del proved it was his as he has a reciept. It earned him £6.2 million for it. 1996-2001 After the Trotters became rich and left London, their flat stayed empty for 5 years. Del let the estate agent have the carpet but never put the flat on the market. 2001-2003-onwards Known residents over the years The Trotter's flat, 12th floor *Derek "Del Boy" Trotter (1960-1996, 2001-present) *Rodney Trotter (1960-1989, 1990-1991, 2001-present) *Joan Mavis Trotter (1960-1964) *Reg Trotter (1960-1964) *Grandad Trotter - (Edward Trotter) (1960-1985) *Violet Trotter (1960-1965) *Raquel Turner (1990-1996, 2001-present) *Cassandra Trotter (2001-present) *Damien Trotter (1991-1996, 2001-present) *Albert Trotter (1985-1996) One of the flats on the 11th floor *Mrs Oboko (??-1981-??) One of the flats below the 12th floor *Mexican man (??-1983-??) *Mrs Murphy (??-1983-??) *Clayton Cooper (??-1989-??) Observations Inbetween 1985 and 1988, Nelson Mandela House and its neighbouring towerblocks probably had an external reclad, the original concrete exteriors were covered over with bricks. In real life, location filming switched from Acton in London to Bristol, so a new towerblock estate was used for filming which was significantly different to the Harlech Tower estate in Acton. Nothing was given onscreen for the change in look of the towerblocks the Trotters lived at but a reclad is the best explanation. Gallery Ofah trotters on balcony in rock and chips.png|The towerblock in 1960. rock and chips mr johnson and joan.png|Joan Trotter applies for a flat in early 1960. ofah joan on balcony in rock and chips.png|Joan with baby Rodney on the balcony in 1960. ofah dels neighbour.png|Del's neighbour. ofah garage 1985.png|The Trotters garage in 1985. That Harrison watch is in there somewhere. Category:Only Fools And Horses locations. Category:Peckham, London in Only Fools And Horses fiction. Category:Rock And Chips Locations Category:Peckham, London in Rock And Chips fiction.